


Lil' Pump

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Flirting, Crushes, Crying, F/M, Flirting, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Kissing, Protectiveness, Redemption, SHIDGE, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Some Humor, Teen!Shiro, minor allura/keith, takes place during season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This work is based off a post on Devianart by Kanda3egle. Her art is amazing you guys should check it out.





	Lil' Pump

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based off a post on Devianart by Kanda3egle. Her art is amazing you guys should check it out.

"A nerd." Was the first words he blurted out. Who would have expected such as great leader as Shiro turned out to be a huge butthole as a teenager. Pidge had just made the biggest mistake and there was no way to fix it. Coran said it would be approximately the duration of an Earth month before he would turn back to normal. Pidge said it would be fine as long as he didn't get in the way of her work. But, there was one problem now. Shiro couldn't be trusted to pilot the Black Lion or lead Voltron anymore at the moment. So, Keith had to take over. Lance ended up having to become the red paladin and Allura was now piloting Blue. 

* * *

Pidge's fingers danced across the keyboard of her computer, sitting with her knees up and laptop on her legs. She had been up for four Vargas now and hadn't even considered taking a break for the night. She couldn't rest. Her brother and father were still out there somewhere in the universe. She wouldn't stop until she found them. "Hey!" Someone shouted from behind. Pidge jumped at the sudden noise. She turned her head around. Shiro just standing there in the middle of the doorway with that same mischievous smile that he had all day long.

Pidge mad a gesture of disgust and groaned. "Oh, it's you." She continued typing on her computer. "What are you doing?" He asked. She didn't respond. Shiro approached her from behind and placed his chin on top of her hair. "Are you doing more nerd stuff?" He asked in a playful tone. Pidge growled. "No. It's just work." She replied through clenched teeth. "Why are you always working?" PIdge froze. "You ask too many questions." 

She placed her computer down and abruptly stood up, causing Shiro to stumble over. "What the-Hey! What gives?!" Pidge let out a frustrated sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Listen, I seriously don't want to deal with you right now. I'm busy and I would advise that you go back to bed. Why are you even awake?" Shiro folded his arms. "I _was_ going to ask _you_ the same question." Pidge scoffed. "Why do you care so much? I thought you said I was 'a nerd'." Shiro growled. "I'm just really concerned about you!" Pidge's eyes slightly widened as she adjusted her glasses. "Oh. Well, I really appreciate the fact that you're showing some concern for me." 

She sat on the floor and placed her computer on her lap, continuing to type her fingers on the keys. "So, uh, are you going to bed or- "I'll go to sleep. You can just go on without me." Shiro opened his mouth to say something else but instead rolled his eyes at her and walked out of the room.  Pidge could her eyes coming drowsy as they stared at the continuously flashing bright screen of her computer. She yawned. Her head slightly drooped down and her glasses slipped down to edge of her nose. Her eyes slowly blinked until they stayed closed. 

Pidge didn't remember what happened past that point. She did hear footsteps in the room, although. Someone had wrapped a blanket on her body so, she could be more comfortable. Otherwise, her night was very peaceful. 


End file.
